Una señal
by Kuraudea
Summary: Esas pequeñas señales serán las que nos demostrarán en la simpleza de su lenguaje, que no todo está completamente perdido. Siempre habrá una luz de esperanza al final de túnel. Reto navideño "Una historia de Navidad" de página de Facebook: Trunks & Mai Page. [One Shot] [Mirai Trunks, Mirai Mai]


_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama._

 _ **Reto Navideño** "Una historia de Navidad" de la página de Facebook: **Trunks & Mai Page.**_

 _ **Los personajes que me tocaron fueron:**_

 _Mirai Trunks & Mirai Mai_

 _ **Elemento a integrar:** Copos de nieve._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Una señal**_

 _Por_

 _Kuraudea_

 _._

 _._

 _«Lo que nos parece tan amargas pruebas son a menudo bendiciones disfrazadas—Oscar Wilde»_

 _._

 _.._

 _El ardor de las llamas que sobresalía de aquellos tambos, proporcionaban luz en la tristeza de los subterráneos de lo que fue algún día la gran metrópolis del Oeste. Tener la dicha de beber un poco de té de hierbas, era considerado como el mayor lujo para sobrellevar el terrible clima que les regalaba el invierno cruel, pues su amargo sabor era la caricia instantánea que les reconfortaba un par de minutos para luego disiparse como el propio humo y quizá nunca volver a sentirlo. En su ojos, pese a todo, existía la convicción de querer hacer algo por todos los sufridos que, en montones se agrupaban con frazadas rotas para soportar el frío._

 _Él sufría. Y ella sufría a su lado sintiéndose ambos culpables de todas las veces que fallaron en sus distintas formas de ataque contra Black._

 _Un año casi se cumplía desde que su mundo cayó en ruinas por segunda vez. Mismo lapso que llevaba aliado con el ejército del Rey Furry para proteger a todos los desamparados. Su madre Bulma, entretanto, trabajaba arduamente día y noche en la elaboración de nuevo combustible para que la máquina del tiempo hiciera un viaje al pasado y así, solicitar un llamado de auxilio a todos sus amigos de aquella época._

 _Mientras el cielo y las calles seguían contaminándose de la peste verde, el joven azul suspiró sentido y tomó camino para aislarse del resto de la gente del refugio. Tenía tanto qué pensar pues según sus cálculos estaban cercas de vísperas de año nuevo y le dolía sobremanera que su mundo, que su gente, no tuviese esa dicha de pasar una noche cálida con un trozo de pan._

 _—Maldición…—al agacharse golpeó el suelo del edificio abandonado que visitó. Su puño apretado provocó un pequeño cráter más algunas fisuras que partían a distintas direcciones. El tercer piso de la vieja estructura y los ventanales hechos añicos le daban una visión panorámica para percatarse de cualquier ataque. Por fortuna, Black llevaba un par días que no aparecía, aunque eso no implicaba que bajaría la guardia sino todo lo contrario, tanta tranquilidad sonaba peligrosa._

 _Su sufrir de pronto se plasmó en lo endurecido de su quijada; en lo apretado de sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas liberándose así de todo el estrés que le consumía—Maldición…—repitió la misma palabra con la voz quebrada, se vio tan frágil como cuan niño llora en los brazos de su madre, pues estando a solas era el momento preciso para sacar todo aquella frustración que le quemaba porque ante la gente no podía mostrarse débil. Nunca débil._

 _»Tu eres nuestro héroe, Trunks._

 _»Tu eres nuestra salvación._

 _»La esperanza de todos._

 _El llanto siguió aunque pronto cesó al sentir sobre sus hombros una frazada a cuadros de colores opacos—¿Eh…?—al percatarse del acto secó sus lágrimas con rapidez y volteó hacia atrás—Mai…eres tú…_

 _—¿Qué haces aquí solo?—tomó asiento a su lado adoptando esa típica postura oriental (sentada sobre sus propias piernas). La mujer azabache le observaba fijamente._

 _—S-Solo quise estar solo por un momento—suspiró sentido._

 _—No es bueno estar solo—le aconsejó al postrar su mano en el pecho, justo en el corazón._

 _—Descuida, no te preocupes—asintió despacio mientras media sonrisa se dibujaba en su faz—Estoy bien…_

 _—Aquí tienes—repentinamente le entregó una taza de aluminio, ésta estaba hundida de ciertas partes interrumpiendo así su molde original; en la parte de abajo era de color negro como las brasas que la hicieron hervir; un pedazo de pan desmoronado también le fue entregado envuelto en una servilleta._

 _—¿Y esto…?—parpadeó un par de veces ante el gesto._

 _—Sé que no es el mejor sabor del mundo pero…creo que te hará bien. Encontramos un poco de harina en unos viejos almacenes y las mujeres del subterráneo prepararon un poco de pan en hornillas—dijo contenta—Así que cómete todo, por favor._

 _—Gracias—tomó la taza y le dio un par de sorbos al té mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la pieza horneada. Entretanto, la mujer frotaba sus brazos para calentar su gabardina verde; el joven al percatarse de ese detalle le ofreció un poco de la bebida humeante—Mai…—le observó convencido de lo que haría._

 _—No, no, es para ti, Trunks...Y-Yo estoy bien—mostró una cálida sonrisa para que él se convenciera de ello._

 _Pero terco insistió de nueva cuenta—Anda—y no conforme, de la misma frazada, compartió un pedazo de tela de tal forma que ambos cuerpos se cubrieran del frío._

 _—P-Pero…—se sonrojó la mujer militar más no tuvo otro remedio que acceder._

 _—Me preocupas, Mai. Al menos déjame brindarte un poco de calor, no quiero que sufras también de frío —aseguró el muchacho al darle una mordida al pan._

 _—Creo que eso debí de decirlo primero yo._

 _—Tampoco quiero que sufras de hambre._

 _—Eso debí de decirlo también yo._

 _Frente al cristal del ventanal hecho añicos, se apreciaba el hombre y la mujer acurrucados compartiendo sorbos del té y trozos de pan. La de cabello negro recargó su cabeza en el hombro del joven guerrero. Y mientras ambos observaban hacia el triste firmamento dijo seguro de sí mismo:—Te prometo que regresaré la paz a este mundo, Mai. No importa lo que tenga qué hacer, te juro que no pasará de un año cuando todo esto acabe._

 _—Sé que lo harás, Trunks._

 _—Mira el cielo—esbozó cansado—¿Es horrendo, no? Siempre con esa peste verde que no deja pasar ni un rayo de Sol a la ciudad, me pregunto cuándo veremos algo hermoso._

 _—Supongo que algún día—trataba de animarle._

 _Fue así, que al paso de unos minutos, sus palabras se convirtieron en poderosas plegarias pues «copos de nieves» se filtraron por los cielos oscuros._

 _—Mira esto, Trunks—la mujer extendió el brazo pues el oleaje hizo que atrapara con su mano el milagro de la naturaleza—Es un copo de nieve—ambos sonrieron ante lo increíble que apreciaban sus ojos._

 _—E-Es verdad—regresó la mirada al cielo en busca de una explicación._

 _Mai jaló de su chamarra un par de veces y lo hizo voltear—Trunks…_

 _—¿Q-Qué pasa…?—se centró en la mujer._

 _Con los ojos cristalinos, dijo llena de amor—Aquí está lo hermoso que querías ver… Después de todo no estamos tan olvidados del mundo, ¿no lo crees?_

 _—Mai…_

 _Los copos de nieve cubrieron las ruinas de la ciudad. Al paso de una hora todo fue mágico por un día, pues la peste verde se menguó con el blanco de la justicia que pronto llegaría para juzgar con su sable divino al verdadero pecador._

 _—¿Trunks…?_

 _—¿Sí…?_

 _—Lo lograrás, sé que lograrás—y ambas manos se apretaron empapándose de fortaleza pues fueron testigos de «Una Señal» que los llenó de esperanza._

 _Fin._

 _ **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _**Suspiro masivo**_

 _Hola, ¿Cómo están? n.n muchas gracias por pasarse a leer este pequeñín Shot Trumai, en verdad lo hice con mucho cariño puesto que tenía hartas ganas de escribir algo sobre los Mirai desde hace rato, ¿Y qué les digo?, esta parejita es muy muy especial para mí; aquí es cuando uno demuestra que el Trumai tiene un potencial tremendo para la realización de nuevas fics, ya sea con los Mirai, chibis o chibis crecidos. Hay mucha tela de donde cortar. Así que agradezco a la página de Facebook Trunks & Mai Page por haber realizado esta linda actividad para que existan más FanFics Trumai en el mundillo del FF. _

_En las reglas del reto navideño se estableció que teníamos que integrar un valor a nuestra historia, y como la Navidad es una celebración que no tiene participación en la serie de DB, decidí, por esa razón, inclinarme hacia el valor de la "Esperanza"_

 _Aprovecho también este espacio para dejarles un enorme saludo a mis queridas Yos & Evelyn Cortrina: chicas gracias por todo. También a EnterradoR por darle el visto bueno al fic, Mau, muchas gracias. _

_Me despido como siempre deseándoles lo mejor, seguro nos estaremos leyendo de nuevo. Le mando un caluroso abrazo._

 _Besos y Cariños:_

 _Kuraudea R._


End file.
